Hypnotize the Moon
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A birthday songfic for my friend, Mario! Hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Pokemon or "Hypnotize the Moon" by Clay Walker. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Hypnotize the Moon

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the delay, but I have been having some computer problems. Still going on, but hopefully can be resolved soon.

Darien: This songfic is for our friend Mario the World Champion! The 17th of July was his birthday, and we promised me a present. So, here it is!

I do not own Pokémon or _Hypnotize the Moon_ by Clay Walker. Enjoy!)

* * *

It was July 17th, 2010. Three years had passed since Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town had won the Sinnoh League. The kid's exploits and heroism had made him famous, but also his trouble with various villains like Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic also rose. Ash had disappeared shortly after his win in the Sinnoh region, and now many of the Teams had increased their activity drastically.

All seemed lost, except another kind of hero stepped forward. He was from another part of the planet, and he showed that unlike Ash, he had the guts and determination to do what was necessary to ensure peace. His name was Mario, and he was in a different league altogether. Instead of focusing on just Pokémon like many other trainers, he also had a talent for racing.

The 25 year-old was used to living life in the fast lane, and it reflected in his Pokémon. He had a Milotic, Luxray, Scizor, Gengar, Gallade, and Charizard that were at high levels, and knowing many versatile and powerful attacks. He had defeated many a Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic member. He had traveled around, but not to compete for badges. But to compete for trophies and medals in races held in many parts of the Pokémon country.

Now, he was resting in Viridian City. He had just finished a grand prix race, and was preparing to go to Saffron City to compete in the next race. Mario was in the Pokémon Center, and was talking on the phone with his woman.

"Hey, Jenny. Thanks for watching the race today and cheering me on. How about we have a little dinner and dance together at that new place near the gym? It's called _**Steelix Santana**_, and it seems to be pretty good. Okay then, see you at eight. Bye." Mario said as he hung up the phone.

Yup, Mario's woman was Officer Jenny of Viridian City! Unlike the other Jenny's, this particular one previously was up to her neck with problems from Team Rocket. These Grunts and Lieutenants were not like Jessie and James, they were actually competent villains and trainers. The whole town would have gone under had not Mario stepped in.

Both were like ice and fire, clashing with each other as much as going against the Rockets. However, as the weeks passed by, they got to know each other more and soon were an item. Mario was loyal to this Jenny, who had an attitude and a spirit that just could not be quenched.

Mario looked at his watch and saw it was about seven o'clock. "Well, best try to be there a bit early. I really want to surprise her at the restaurant." he said to himself. He dropped off his Pokémon at the PokéCenter, save for his Charizard. Getting into his sleek and powerful car, he drove off fast and furious! Some might have called him crazy and reckless, but the truth of the matter was that Mario was an excellent driver.

Passing many other cars, and missing pedestrians by many thin hairs, he managed to arrive at the police station five minutes early. He parked his car and got out, waiting coolly at the edge of the driver's side. He didn't have to wait long, because coming out was the beautiful police girl herself.

Mario smiled and stated "Hot damn, Jenny! You look good!" Indeed, the young woman did look beautiful. Since she was off-duty, she took the time to dress up good. With the outfit she wore on, she would turn heads quick. She was sexy, but at the same time classy.

Jenny smiled and replied "Thank you. You look handsome yourself, Mario. Now come on, let's go and have some fun!" She got into his car, going in the driver's seat and buckling up quickly. She was right in doing so, because as soon as he was in, Mario took off from the station like a bat out of hell!

"Whoo hoo! This is great, Mario!" Jenny exclaimed as the wind played through her hair. Unlike the other Jenny's, she also loved adventure and excitement. Mario was good enough to give her plenty of that on a near daily basis. The young man just smirked and punched it a bit more, scaring off many onlookers and pedestrians.

In twenty minutes, they arrived at the place. It was ritzy and glamorous, and about five-stars which was quite high. It was expensive, but Mario had more than enough money to pay for the bills. He parked his car instead of having a valet take it. He was protective of his car, his friends, and his woman.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's see what this place has to offer." Mario said. He and his lady came into the building, and were more than impressed by the scene. The whole area seemed to be built specifically for royalty and those with big bucks!

"Wow, Mario! This is incredible! I hope you can afford for the bill." Jenny said. Mario just waved it off, showing he was not worried about prices. The couple was soon seated, and it was at the edge of a large dancing floor. The floor was slick and smooth, and a large chandelier was set high above.

* * *

~Two hours later~

Mario and Jenny were stuffed. They had ordered some exquisite and expensive meals, and they were worth it. Both had superb drinks, excellent food, and the service was not that bad. Now, they were just taking in the afterglow and just enjoying each other's company.

"Ahhh… this is great! Mario, thanks for giving me such a good night!" Jenny said, her heart and stomach full. The young racer grinned and said that it was not over yet.

"I have a surprise for you, my dear. But first, how about a dance?" Mario replied before getting up and offering his hand to Jenny. The young officer blushed a bit, saying that she could not dance. However, Mario would not give up easy, and with just enough coaxing, got her on the dance floor.

"So Mario, what kind of surprise did you say you have in store for me?" Jenny inquired as she and Mario slow-danced for a bit. The racer grinned and looked over to the DJ that was situated high up above the dance floor. The disc jockey nodded, took out some discs, and then put it on before dimming down the lights. The dance floor was now lightened by the chandelier, and a spotlight was now on them.

"Jenny, this is my surprise. A special song dedicated to the one I like a lot in this town." Mario said. As he danced with Jenny, the song floated on and over the couple and audience.

* * *

_**She knew she caught my eye**_

_**And that was all it took**_

_**Ain't it just strange how forever changed**_

_**With just one look?**_

_**The magic filled the night**_

_**She touched my soul like no one else**_

_**Yes, the way that woman made me feel**_

_**Left me talking to myself!**_

* * *

When Mario and Jenny danced, many a spectator looked at the couple. Gone were the view of just two good friends together. Nay, now what took their place was a couple that was falling in love. Some smiled and nodded their heads, wishing the couple good luck on a new road that they were heading on.

* * *

_**You better run for cover**_

_**You better hide your heart**_

'_**Cause once you start to love her**_

_**You know you'll never stop**_

_**She shines like a diamond when she walks into a room**_

_**She can charm the stars**_

_**Hypnotize the moon!**_

* * *

As they continued to dance, Jenny felt her heart swelling up with love. The young man that had captured her fancy, and now her heart, was saying something very profound to her through this song. "Mario… I… " she just couldn't get the words out, but her eyes said it all.

* * *

_**Once I held her close**_

_**I knew just where I stood**_

_**No, you never get a second chance**_

_**To ever feel so good.**_

_**Then and there, I knew**_

_**These words were etched in stone**_

_**If you can't feel the power**_

_**Of the greatest love you've known!**_

* * *

Mario smiled gently at Jenny, a rare occasion it was, and kissed her on the lips lightly. "This is my surprise, Jenny. Just a little thing I wanted to give you, some way to express how I feel about you." he whispered to her. Jenny just smiled and buried herself more into Mario's body.

* * *

_**You better run for cover**_

_**You better hide your heart**_

'_**Cause once you start to love her**_

_**You know you'll never stop**_

_**She shines like a diamond when she walks into a room**_

_**She can charm the stars**_

_**Hypnotize the moon!**_

* * *

As the music started to pick up more, so did the couple. The entire building was now watching them, seeing something rare and special. Sure, many have confessed their love to their significant others in some fashion. However, this one was rare and special, because the song was doing all the speaking.

* * *

_**You better run for cover**_

_**You better hide your heart**_

'_**Cause once you start to love her**_

_**You know you'll never stop**_

_**She shines like a diamond when she walks into a room**_

_**She can charm the stars, (charm the stars)**_

_**She can charm the stars, (charm the stars)**_

_**Hypnotize the moon!**_

* * *

When the song ended, Mario and Jenny kissed fully on the lips. Mario was only going for a light kiss, but Jenny did something more and put passion she never knew she had into the kiss. Many of the occupants were hooting and hollering, saying things like "Way to go!" or "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" However, none of that existed at the moment for the two.

For Mario and Jenny, only one another existed and nothing else mattered but the kiss.

(Author's Notes: Well, I hoped you like this little number! I know I did!

Darien: DJ is going to be working now on his Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossover fanfic, so wish him luck in that department.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)

Mario's Pokémon

_Milotic_  
Lv. 78  
Surf  
Ice Beam  
Dragon Pulse  
Recover

_Luxray_  
Lv. 80  
Thunderbolt  
Crunch  
Signal Beam  
Take Down

_Scizor_  
Lv. 77  
X-Scissor  
Iron Head  
Night Slash  
Superpower

_Gengar_  
Lv. 80  
Shadow Ball  
Sludge Bomb  
Headbutt  
Hypnosis

_Gallade_  
Lv. 86  
Zen Headbutt  
Close Combat  
Leaf Blade  
Earthquake

_Charizard_  
Lv. 90  
Flamethrower  
Fly  
SolarBeam  
Dragon Claw


End file.
